List of the Movies
1910s 1910 * Frankenstein 1911 * The Pasha's Daughter 1912 * The Musketeers of Pig Alley 1913 * The Evidence of the Film 1914 * Dough and Dynamite 1915 * The Birth of a Nation 1916 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea 1917 * Bucking Broadway 1918 * Hearts of the World 1919 * Broken Blossoms * Daddy-Long-Legs 1920s 1920 * The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (John Barrymore) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (Sheldon Lewis) * The Mark of Zorro * The Penalty * Way Down East 1921 * The Ace of Hearts * The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse * The Kid 1922 * Beyond the Rock * Blood and Sand * Foolish Wives * The Ghost Breaker * Grandma's Boy * Nosfeatu 1923 * Safety Last! * Three Ages 1924 * Sherlock Jr. * Greed 1925 * The Gold Rush * The Lost World * The Phantom of the Opera 1926 * The Bat * Flesh and the Devil * The General * The Strong Man 1927 * The Cat and the Canary * The Jazz Singer * Metropolis 1928 * The Circus * The Passion of Joan of Arc * Steamboat Bill, Jr. 1929 * Big Business * The Cocoanuts 1930s 1930 * All Quiet on the Western Front * Animal Crackers * Dixiana * Whoopee! 1931 * A Free Soul * City Lights * Dracula (1931 English-language film) * Frankenstein * The Front Page 1932 * 20,000 Years in Sing Sing * American Madness * Bird of Paradise * Blonde Venus * Call Her Savage * Doctor X * Freaks * Grand Hotel * Horse Feathers * The Mummy * Pack Up Your Troubles * Scarface 1933 * 42nd Street * Baby Face * Bombshell * Cavalcade * The Devil's Brother * Duck Soup * Gold Diggers of 1933 * The Invisible Man * King Kong 1934 * It Happened One Night * The Man Who Knew Too Much 1935 * The 39 Steps * A Night at the Opera * Bonnie Scotland * Captain Blood * The Little Colonel * The Little Rebel * Top Hat 1936 * Anthony Adverse * The Bohemian Girl * Dracula's Daughter * Follow the Fleet * Modren Time * Our Relation * Sabotage * Secret Agent 1937 * A Day at the Races * Marked Woman * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Young and Innocent 1938 * The Adventures of Robin Hood * Block-Heads * Bringing Up Baby * Jezebel * The Lady Vanishes * Rebecca of Sunnybrook Farm * Room Service 1939 * The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes * Beau Geste * Gone with the Wind * Jamaica Inn * The Wizard of Oz 1940s 1940 * Andy Hardy Meets Debutante * The Bank Dick * Boom Town * The Blue Bird * Christmas in July * Dance, Girl, Dance * Fantasia * The Great Dictator * The Ghost Breakers * His Girl Friday * Rebucca 1941 * Among the Living * Blood and Sand * Buck Privates * Citizen Kane * The Devil and Miss Jones * Dumbo * The Maltese Falcon * Suspicion * The Wolf Man * You'll Never Get Rich 1942 * A-Haunting We Will Go * Bambi * Casablanca * Cat People * The Ghost of Frankesntein * The Man Who Came to Dinner * Now, Voyager * Road to Morocco * Saboteur * You Were Never Lovelier 1943 * Above Suspicion * Background to Danger * Best Foot Forward * Cry 'Havoc' * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * For Whom the Bell Tolls * The North Star * I Walked with a Zombie * The Outlaw * Shadow of a Doubt * Stormy Weather 1944 * Arsenic and Old Lace * Bathing Beauty * Buffalo Bill * Cover Girl * Double Indemnity * Gaslight * The House of Frankenstein * Laura * Lifeboat * Meet Me in St. Louis * The Mummy's Ghost * The Mummy's Curse * The Scarlet Claw * Tall in the Saddle * The Three Caballeros 1945 * Abbott and Costello in Hollywood * And Then There Were None * The Bells of St. Mary's * Captain Kidd * The Corn Is Green * Christmas in Connecticut * Dead of Night * Mildred Pierce * Spellbound 1946 * Angel on My Shoulder * The Big Sleep * Black Angel * The Best Years of Our Lives * It's a Wonderful Life * Gilda * The Killers * Notorious * The Time of Their Lives 1947 * Black Narcissus * The Lady from Shanghai * Out of the Past * The Paradine Case 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Melody Time * Rope * The Paleface 1949 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Killer, Boris Karloff * Beyond the Forest * The Third Man * Under Capricorn 1950s 1950 * Abbott and Costello in the Foreign Legion * All About Eve * Stage Fright * Sunset Boulevard 1951 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * An American in Paris * Strangers on a Train 1952 * Don't Bother to Knock * High Noon * Monkey Business * The Quiet Man * Singin' in the Rain 1953 * Gentlemen Prefer Blondes * It Came from Outer Space * Niagara * Les Vacances de Moniseur Hulot 1954 * Dial M for Murder * On the Waterfront * Rear Window * River of No Return 1955 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Mummy * Bad Day at Black Rock * East of Eden * The Quatermass Xperiment * Rebel Without a Cause * The Seven Year Itch * To Catch a Thief * The Trouble with Harry 1956 * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * It Conquered the World * The Man Who Knew Too Much * The Searchers 1957 * 12 Angry Men * An Affair to Remember * Attack of the Crab Monsters * Band of Angels * The Black Scorpion * Boy on a Dolphin * The Bridge on the River Kwai * The Cranes Are Flying * The Curse of Frankenstein * Desk Set * The Deadly Mantis * A Face in the Crowd * Funny Face * Jailhouse Rock * Night of the Demon * Pal Joey * The Prince and the Showgirl * Sayonara * The Saga of the Viking Women and Their Voyage to the Waters of the Great Sea Serpent * The Seveth Seal * Sweet Smell of Success 1958 * The 7th Voyage of Sinbad * Another Time, Another Place * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Autine Mame * The Brothers Kramazov * The Blob * Bonjour Tristesse * Cat on a Hot Tin Roof * A Certain Smile * The Cry Baby Killer * Dracula * The Fly * Gigi * King Creole * I Want to Live! * I Married a Monster from Outer Space * Indiscreet * Mon Oncle * Vertigo 1959 * The 30 Foot Bride of Candy Rock * Alias Jesse James * Anatomy of a Murder * The Bat * The Best of Everything * The Big Fisherman * Ben-Hur * Career * The Devil's Disciple * A Hole in the Head * House on Haunted Hill * Gidget * Imitation of Life * The Mummy * North by Northwest * On the Beach * Operation Petticoat * Pillow Talk * Plan 9 from Outer Space * Rio Bravo * Room at the Top * A Summer Place * Suddenly, Last Summer * The Shaggy Dog * The Tingler 1960s 1960 * 13 Ghosts * The Alamo * The Apartment * The Bad Sleep Well * Beyond the Time Barrier * Breathless * BUtterfield 8 * Eyes Without a Face * Hellwe in Pink Tights * La Dolce Vita * The Lost World * The Magnificent * North to Alaska * Pollyanna * Psycho * Spartacus * Shoot the Piano Player * Where the Boys Are 1961 * 101 Dalmatinas * The Absent-Minded Professor * Breakfast at Tiffany's * The Children's Hour * The Comancheros * The Deadly Companions * The InnocentsThe Pit and the Pendulum * Pocketful of Miracles * One, Two, Three * Scream of Fear * West Side Story 1962 * Advise and Conesnt * All Fall Down * Birdman of Alcatraz * Boccaccio '70 * Carnival of Souls * Carry On Cruising * Dr. No * Hatari! * Lawrence of Arabia * Lolita * The Road to Hong Kong * Sweet Bird of Youth * To Kill a Mockingbird * What Ever Happened to Baby 1963 * America America * Any Number Can Win * Beach Party * The Birds * Bye Bye Birdie * Charade * Cleopatra * Come Fly with Me * Donovan's Reef * High and Low * Irma la Douce * It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad World * McLintock! * The Nutty Professor * The Pink Panther * Shock Corridor * The Sword in the Stone * Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow 1964 * The Americanization * Becket * Blood and Black Lace * Cheyene Autumn * The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb * Dr. Strangelove * Father Goose * The Gorgon * A Hard Day's Night * Hush...Hush, Sweet Charlotte * The Killers * Kiss Me, Stupid * Marine * Mary Poppins * The Masque of the Red Death * My Fair Lady * The Pasty * A Shot in the Dark * The Tomb of Ligeia * That Man from Rio * Woman in the Dubes 1965 * The Amorous Adventures of Moll Flanders * Beach Blanket Bingo * Cat Ballou * The Collector * Doctor Hivago * Planet of the Vampires * Repulsion * The Sons of Katie Elder * The Sound of Music * A Thousan Clowns * What's New Pussycat? * The World of Abbott and Costello 1966 * After the Fox * Alfie * Blow-Up * The Chase * Dracula: Prince of Darkness * El Dorado * The Fortune Cookie * The Good, the Bad and the Ugly * A Man for All Seasons * Masculin Féminin * Murderers' Row * Persona * The Plague of the Zombies * The Sand Pebbles * Torn Curtain 1967 * The Ambushers * Barefoot in the Park * Bonnie and Clyde * Casino Ruyale * Cool Hand Luke * A Countess from Hong Kong * Frankenstein Created Woman * The Fearless Vampire Killers * In the Heat of the Night * The Gradute * The Jungle Book * Playtime * The Taming of the Shrew * To Sir, with Love * The War Wagon 1968 * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Asterix and Cleopatra * Bullitt * Barbarella * Charly * Chitty Chitty Bang Bang * Dracula Has Risen from the Grave * The Detective * Funny Girl * The Love Bug * Night of the Living Dead * Oliver! * Planet of the Apes * Romeo and Juliet * Rosemary's Baby * Targets 1969 * Alice's Restaurant * Butch Cassidy and the Sundance * Cactus Flower * Frankenstein Must Be Destroyed * Midnight Cowboy * True Grit * The Valley of Gwangi 1970s 1970 * Airport * Alex in Wonderland * The Aristocats * Beneath the Planet of the Apes * The Bird with the Crystal Plumage * The Conformist * The Cheyenne Social * Chisum * Deep End * Five Easy Pieces * Le Cerde Rouge * Love Story * MASH * Patton * The Private Life of Sherlock Holmes * Rio Lobo * Trog 1971 * 200 Motels * The Abominable Dr. Phibes * And Now for Something Completely Different * The Andromeda Strain * Bananas * Bedlknobs and Broomsticks * Big Jake * Carnal Knowledge * Catlow * A Clockwork Orange * Dirty Harry * Duel * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * The French Connection * Get Carter * The Hospital * Klute * The Last Picture Show * Lust For A Vampire * The Omega Man * Play Misty for Me * Shaft * Straw Dogs * Summer of '42 * THX 1138 * Trafic * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 1972 * 1776 * Across 110th Street * Aguirre, the Wrath of God * Antony and Cleopatra * Avanti! * Baron Blood * Beware! The Blob * Ben * Blacula * Blood Feast * Boxcar Bertha * Butterflies Are Free * Cabaret * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * The Cowboys * Cries and Whispers * Deliverance * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Everything You Always Wanted to Know About Sex * But Were Afraid to Ask * Fat Cat * Frenzy * The Heartbreak Kid * The Godfather * The Last House on the Left * Last Tango in Paris * The Life and Time of Judge * Night of the Lepus * The Poseidon Adventure * Pink Flamingos * Play It Again, Sam * Snoppy, Come Home * Super Fly * Tales from the Crypt * Way of the Dragon * What's Up, Doc? 1973 * Amarcord * American Graffiti * And Now the Screaming Starts! * Badlands * Bang the Drum Slowly * Battle for the Planet of the Apes * Black Caesar * Blume in Love * Breezy * The Crazies * Charlotte's Web * Charley Varrick * Cinderella Liberty * Coffy * The Day of the Jackal * Day for Night * Don't Look Now * Enter the Dragon * The Exorcist * High Plains Drifter * The Holy Mountain * Jesus Christ Superstar * Jonathan Livingston Seagull * The Last Detail * The Legend of Hell House * Live and Let Die * The Long Goodbye * Magnum Force * Mean Streets * Paper Moon * The Paper Chase * Pat Garrett and Billy the Kid * Robin Hood * Serpico * Sleeper * The Sting * The Spirit of the Beehive * Theatre of Blood * The Three Musketeers * A Touch of Class * Walking Tall * The Way We Were * Westworld * The Wicker Man 1974 * 99 and 44/100% Dead * Abby * Airport 1975 * Alice Dosen't Live Here Anymore * And Then There Were None * Arabian Nights * Benji * Black Christmas * The Black Windmill * Blazing Saddles * Bring Me the Head of Alfredo Garcia * Caged Heat * California Split * Chinatown * The Conversation * Daisy Miller * Death Wish * Foxy Brown * The Four Musketeers * Herbie Rides Again * The Gambler * Gone in 60 Seconds * The Godfather Part II * The Island at the Top of the World * It's Alive * The Lords of Flatbush * The Parallaz View * Phantom of the Paradise * The Odessa File * The Texas Chain Massacre * A Woman Uunder the Influence * Young Frankenstein * Zardoz 1975 * The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes's Smarter Brother * The Apple Dumpling Gang * Bary Lyndon * Brannigan * A Boy and His Dog * Conduct Unbecoming * Cooley High * Death Race * Dog Day Afternoon * Jaws * Monty Python and the Holy Gail * Nashville * One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest * The Return of the Pink Panther * The Romantic Englishwoman * The Rocky Horror Picture Show * Seven Beauties * The Stepford Wives * The Sunshine Boys 1976 * 1900 * Alice, Sweet Alice * All the President's Men * The Bad News Bears * Black and White in Color * Buffalo Bill and the Indians, or Sitting's History Lesson * Burnt Offerings * Carrie * The Cassandra Crossing * The Enforcer * Family Plot * The Killing of a Chinese Bookie * Grizzly * The Omen * Rocky * Silent Movie * The Town That Dreaded Sunsown 1977 * 3 Women * Airport '77 * Annie Hall * A Bridge Too Far * Close Encounters of the Third Kid * The Deep * Eraserhead * High Anxiety * The Gauntlet * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * New York, New York * OH, God! * Pete's Dragon * The Rescuers * Saturday Night Fever * The Sentinel * Shock * Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger * Sorcerer * Star Wars * Suspiria * The Turning Point 1978 * Animal House * The Bad News Bears Go to Japan * The Boys from Brazil * The Buddy Holly Story * The Cat from Outer Space * Dawn of the Dead * Days of Haven * Goin' South * Grease * Halloween * Invasion of the Body Snatcher * Jaws 2 * La Cage aux Folles * Midnight Express * Revenge of the Pink Panther * Superman * Watership Down 1979 * ...And Justice for All * 1941 * Alien * Apocalypse Now * All That Jazz * Being There * The Black Hole * Buck Rogers in the 25th Century * The Castle of Cagliostro * The Champ * Dracula * The Eletric Horesman * Escape from Alcatraz * The Muppet Movie * The Wanderers * When a Stranger Calls 1980s 1980 * 9 to 5 * Airplane! * Battle Beyond the Stars * The Blue Lagoon * The Blues Brothers * Caddyshack * Can't Stop the Music * The Changeling * Coal Miner's Daughter * Cheech and Chong's Next Movie * Cruising * Dressed to Kill * The Elephant Man * The Empire Strkes Back * Flash Gordon * The Fog * Friday the 13th * He Knows You're Alone * Heaven's Gate * The Hunter * Kagemusha * My Bodyguard * Ordinary People * Popeye * Private Benjamin * Prom Night * Raging Bull * Seems Like Old Times * The Shining * Superman II * Used Cars 1981 * An American Werewolf in Lodon * Blow Out * Chariots of Fire * Clash of the Titans * Continental Divide * Eye of the Needle * The Fox and the Hound 1982 1983 1984 1985 1986 1987 1988 1989 1990s 1990 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000s 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010s 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019